


R.A.B.

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Family, British Rock, Character Study, Classical Music, Embedded Audio, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, First War with Voldemort, Music, Playlist, Regulus Plays the Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I wondered 'If Regulus Black had an ipod, what would be on the 25 Most Played list?' and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.A.B.

  1. **Wish You Were Here** / Pink Floyd
  2. **The Seeker** / The Who
  3. **Op. 30, No. 2:** Allegro Di Molto / Mendelssohn, Ilse von Alpenheim
  4. **I've Thought About It** / Ralph McTell
  5. **It’s Good News Week** / Hedgehoppers Anonymous
  6. **Lyric Pieces, Op. 54** : **3.** Notturno / Grieg, Mikhail Pletnev
  7. **Battle of Evermore** / Led Zeppelin
  8. **Born Under a Bad Sign** / Cream
  9. **O rubor sanguinis** / Hildegard von Bingen, Marianne G. Nielsen
  10. **If You Can’t Beat Them** / Queen
  11. **24 Preludes, Op. 28, No. 8** / Chopin, Alexander Tharaud
  12. **I’m Not Like Everybody Else** / The Kinks
  13. **Vissi d’Arte (Tosca)** / Puccini, Angela Gheorghiu, Antonio Pappano
  14. **Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word** / Elton John
  15. **Op. 30: No. 6.** "Venezianisches Gondellied" / Mendelssohn, Axel Strauss  & Cord Garben
  16. **Big Brother** / David Bowie
  17. **No Quarter** / Led Zeppelin
  18. **Jeux d’eau** / Ravel, Pierre-Laurent Aimard
  19. **Dear Friends** / Queen
  20. **The Swan** / Saint-Saens, Jascha Silberstein  & Marie Goossens
  21. **Got to Be Free** / The Kinks
  22. **O Viridissima Virga, Ave** / Hildegard von Bingen, Sequentia
  23. **Fantastic Voyage** / David Bowie
  24. **E Lucevan le stele (Tosca)** / Puccini, Salvatore Licitre
  25. **Shine on You Crazy Diamond, Pts. 1-5** / Pink Floyd



[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/r-a-b)


End file.
